Gruul the Dragonkiller
Gruul the Dragonkiller is, as his name implies, a famous dragon-slaying Gronn as well as the final boss of the raid dungeon Gruul's Lair in the Blade's Edge Mountains. He drops the Tier 4 Leggings tokens. He is the father of 7 Gronn, including Goc, Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater, Grulloc, Maggoc, and Durn the Hungerer. He has about 3,300,000 Hitpoints (Patch 2.0.12). This boss is also part of the Serpentshrine Cavern attunement quest . This quest requires two signets. One of which, the Earthen Signet drops from Gruul. The other, the Blazing Signet, drops from Nightbane in Karazhan. Abilities *Growth: Increases damage done by 15% every 30 seconds, size increased by 10%, can stack up to 30 times. *Hurtful Strike: Occasionally hits the 2nd highest aggro in melee range. A second tank is needed to mitigate this, 12350-13650 physical damage. (As of patch 2.1 hatefull strikes hits the 3rd highest agro) **Note: If no other character is in range Hurtful Strike will hit the Main Tank *Reverberation: Occasional zone-wide silence for 3 seconds. *Cave In: Random AoE which causes ~3000 damage every 3 seconds in the area. This occurs more frequently in later stages. This counts as melee damage and can be mitigated by armor. Growth also affects Cave In. *Ground Slam: Zone-wide knockback into a random direction, then triggers the Gronn Lord's Grasp. *Gronn Lord's Grasp: Stacking debuff after a Ground slam that reduced movement speed by 20%. stacks 5 times after 5 secs then causes Stoned. Players must space out between each other during this time to avoid the effects of Shatter. ** (Rogues seem to be able to remove the Gronn Lord's Grasp with Cloak of Shadow and will not get stoned or be affected by shatter.) *Stoned: Stunned. *Shatter: After being Stoned, Gruul will shatter everyone, the damage dealt increasing if players are closer to each other. If players are 0yds between each other, the damage dealt will be around 9000. The more apart players are, the less damage is taken - no damage will be taken if players are 15yds(changed in recent patch from 20yds) away or more. Significant Bug Prior to Patch 2.1, Several encounters have somehow resulted in Gruul not using any of his abilities except for grow, resulting in an extremely easy fight with practically free loot. It is not yet known if this bug has been fixed as of Patch 2.1 Tactics Players will have ~10 minutes to defeat Gruul (He has roughly 3.2 mil. HP), otherwise the buff stacks will annihilate the tank. A high-stamina/high-DPS raid is favored for this encounter. Gruul can't do any magical attacks, so it's advised to use amplify magic. Note: Be sure when you begin the encounter everybody follows the Main Tank from the initial hallway. The doors close when Gruul is engaged and anybody who did not enter the room will be locked out of the encounter. If a Paladin in your raid has Improved Concentration Aura, it may help to place that person in a group comprised of healers; the Silence resist can save your raid on Reverberation at a high Growth stack (when HoTs may not be enough to keep the tank alive). NB: This may not be quite so effective after 2.1 when the effect of improved concentration aura is changed to reduce the duration of silence and interrupt effects by 5/10/15%, rather than the current resistance to the effects. Note: At 16+ grows, Hurtful Strike can theoretically one shot your OT, making it vital to keep them topped off after every strike. If your tank dies a lot during the AoE silence.. If your group consists of 3 tanks (which it should because of High King), you designate a main tank (tanking Gruul of course), a Hurtful Strike tank, and a third tank that is also building up aggro (just in case one of the other tanks die. This third tank should intervene the main tank to take a hit once during the AoE silence so the healers don't have to worry about the main tank dying due to lack of heals. Gruul the Dragonkiller Loot Tier 4 legging tokens: Other drops: Notes * One tactic to minimize deaths after ground slam, although unnecessary, is to drink any type of Dreamless Sleep Potion while in the air to maximize distance between other raid members. (This is ineffective if the whole raid does so.) * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the world first kills * Gruul bugs and the gate stays closed after a wipe where someone has hearthed while the encounter was occurring. * Pets are not affected by hurtful strike or shatter, but do receive stoned and remain stunned for 30 seconds. Videos * http://www.forlornlegacy.net/showthread.php?t=54 Kill Movie by Buena of Windrunner, Forlorn Legacy. *Gruul Kill, Unbugged Hexed - Undermine *Gruul Kill (Hunter PoV) POST-Changes - Fist of Entropy, Wildhammer-US (High quality) *Gruul the Dragonkiller kill movie dated 10-03-07(pre-Nerf) from ImmoPanic raid. *Kill movie (Hunter PoV) from Eternal Keggers of Norganon (US) * http://www.affenjungs.de/downloads.php?cat_id=9&download_id=53 * http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=6410117972691960151&q=gruul&hl=en * http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3190 * NA vs. Gruul, by Furaa: http://files.filefront.com/na_vs_gruulwmv/;6761149;;/fileinfo.html * Momentum of Destromath: http://files.filefront.com/Gruulwmv/;6878325;;/fileinfo.html * Melee vid from WarCry.com * Veritas vs. Gruul from a Paladin Perspective on Vek'nilash US External Links Bosskillers * German Gruul Strategy Guide wow-tactics.de * Gruul the Dragonkiller Strategy GuideBosskillers.com * Gruul Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com Category:Gronn Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Gruul's Lair